Te Quiero (Negaishipping(?))
by Jakare
Summary: Iris cuestiona si verdaderamente Ash la quiere. El entrenador Pokémon intentará hacer que entre en razón. [Drabble]


**Hola lectores, estoy devuelta con otro fic, esta vez con un drabble. Como habéis leído en el título se trata sobre el negaishipping, muy olvidado y despreciado(?), pero con mi toque personal xD. No sé por qué pero quería escribir un fic en el que Sato estuviera locamente enamorado (oh, que sorpresa, Jakare escribiendo un fic en el que Sato es el enamorado jajaxD). Estuve mirando las personalidades de las diferentes pokegirls pero ninguna me convencía, excepto, Iris. Espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo.**

 ** _TE QUIERO_**

—Quizás es que no me quieres.

—Te quiero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé. Lo siento. Lo noto como cuando notas los sentimientos de los Pokémon dragón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo que notas es que me quieres y no otra cosa?— Pikachu y Axew miran confusos aquella discusión tan singular.

—Te quiero porqué eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Te quiero como no he querido nunca a ninguna. Te quiero más que a mi mismo. Por ti daría mis medallas, mis trofeos y mis títulos. Dejaría mis sueños a un lado, incluso abandonaría a Pikachu y al resto de mis Pokémon sólo para estar contigo.— La cara de circunstancias de Pikachu es indescriptible. —Te quiero. Estimo tu forma de ser, cada ocurrencia tuya, cada mueca de desaprobación o de aprobación. Soy feliz con sólo mirarte a los ojos. Dentro de tus pupilas me veo yo, pequeñito.

Ella inclina la cabeza, pensativa.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? Oh, Ash, si supiera que de verdad me quieres, que puedo creerte, que no te engañas a ti mismo y, pues, a mí... ¿De verdad me quieres?

—Sí. Te quiero como nunca nadie a estado capaz de querer. Te querría aunque me rechaces, aunque no quieras ni verme. Te querría en silencio, a escondidas. Miraría las noticias y los periódicos para saber en donde estás, para verte, aunque sea, de lejos. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de que te quiero?

—¿Cómo quieres que no dude? ¿Qué prueba tengo, real, de que me quieres? Dices que me quieres, sí. Pero son palabras, y las palabras, únicamente, son convicciones, aquellas que utilizas cada vez que dices que ganarás la Liga y no lo haces. Yo sé que te quiero mucho. Pero ¿cómo puedo tener la certeza de que tú me quieres?

Un aura de penumbra rodea al Pokémon amarillo que esta de espaldas a la pareja, el pequeño dragón intenta darle ánimos. Mientras, el entrenador se acerca más a la joven morena.

—Mírame a los ojos. ¿No eres capaz de ver que verdaderamente te quiero? Mírame a los ojos. ¿Crees que podría engañarte? Me decepcionas.

—¿Te decepciono? Poco me quieres, si por tan poca cosa hago que te decepciones. ¿Y todavía me preguntas cómo es que dudo de tu amor?

El entrenador la mira a los ojos y sujeta sus manos. —Te quiero. ¿Me oyes bien? Te-quie-ro.

—Oh,... Es muy fácil decirlo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me mate para demostrártelo?

—No seas tan infantil. No me gusta nada, ese tono. Enseguida pierdes la paciencia. Si de verdad me quisieras no la perderías tan fácilmente.

—Yo no pierdo nada. Sólo te pregunto una cosa: ¿qué te demostraría que te quiero?

—No soy yo quien lo tiene que decir. Ha de salir de ti. Las cosas no es tan fáciles como parecen.— Hace una pausa. Mira al entrenador y suspira, resignada. —Quizás sí que te he de creer.

—¡Por supuesto que me has de creer!

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué me asegura que no me engañas o incluso que tú mismo te crees, que me quieres, y por eso me lo dices, aunque en el fondo del fondo, sin saberlo, no me quieres de verdad? Puede muy bien que estés equivocado. No creo que vayas con mala fe. Creo que cuando me dices que me quieres es porqué lo crees. Pero ¿y si te equivocas? ¿Y si lo que sientes por mí no es amor sino afecto como al resto de tus amigos y Pokémon, o alguna cosa parecida? ¿Cómo lo sabes, que es de verdad?

—Me agobias.

—Perdona.

—Solo sé que te quiero y tú me despedazas con más preguntas. Me cansas.

—Quizás es que no me quieres.

 **No sé por qué pero las absurdas y enrevesadas discusiones de parejas se me hacían divertidas aplicarlas a las parejas del mundo Pokémon xD. Espero que os allá gustado; cualquier duda, pregunta, amenaza, comentario, etc. Será bien recibido y con gusto responderé. ¡Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
